


Mac's Beauty

by FlandusLover1



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/pseuds/FlandusLover1
Summary: Ryleigh knew she was poking the beast so to speak but she had to know if her being a bigger women was the reason she was they only women that was legal or old that Mac hadn't tried to fuck
Relationships: Mac (Red Canyon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Mac's Beauty

Shaking like a leaf trying to get the nerve up and not look desperate, if you had asked why I felt the need to do this I couldn't give you just one answer cause honestly I couldn't pin point which one made up my mind and of tonight of all nights.

Standing outside the Luna Mess I could here the patrons looking around I could see my targets truck so he was here, entering the Mesa I spotted him in his usual spot at the bar far corner just far enough he wasnt bothered but close enough to see and hear everything.

Mac didnt look up when I sat on the stool next to the corner closest to him just like I expected smiling at walter when he sat down my usual quickly drowning the shot I told Walker to lay em out after my 5th I finally got up the nerve to follow through with my plan.

Getting up I took a seat close to him taken a deep breath i finally asked him what been bothering me for years now, "Its my body isn't it,the reason you havent fucked me yet it's my body?" His head snapped my way glaring he seemed to be studying me he probably didnt know who I was after all "Tha fuck you talking about girl!" Getting pissed I grabbed his next shot slamming it back.

"You've fucked just about every women around here that was legal and not a senior citizen but yet you've never once looked my way, Cmon Mac you've even fucked the nastiest whores but I guess there not fat right that why you've passed me over for years now isn't it!" Taken a deep breath I gulped he looked really pissed now.

Blinking a couple times I went to get up and walk away leaving my pride back at the bar I didnt even get 3 steps when my arm was snatched up and I was being dragged outside toward macs truck, I should probably be scared I knew what kind of man Mac was and what he did I knew he was the one responsible for the missing women and the murders I wasn't stupid but for some fucked up reason all my fantasies revolve around him for crying out loud I'm 21 and still a damn virgin cause well like I told him My body nobody in this boondock town wanted the only chubby girl and she just happened to be obsessed with the beast of all men go figure.

She was brought back to her thought as she was slammed backward into the side of his truck both hands slammed into the truck next to her head and his face was inches away now his nostril was flaring seems I pissed him off...Oops

"You want me to fuck you is that what it is, lil girl wants to get her cunt smashed by the big bad wolf. Listen here lil girl I promise you I fuck you your gonna beg for more and regret it at the same time I don't fuck like then stupid as romace movies nor the crappy as porn!" His breathing was spreading up as he rubbed his erection against me with each work he spoke causing me to rub my thighs together and bit my lip to stifle a moan. 

"Yes I want you to fuck me. I want you to want to fuck me, I want your cock to get painfully hard just thinking about my body underneath yours my pussy tight and wet wrapped around your throbbing cock. But I dont want a pity fuck cause the big girl came begging you!" Trying to catch her breath looking into his icey blue eyes she didnt miss his smirk nor that he had begun grinding against her as she spoke her chest was heaving causing her breast to rub against his chest causing her nipples to pebble harder than a block of ice.

No words were spoken, next thing she knew he had his hand around her throat shoving her into the open truck door she never noticed opened, he never said a work as they sped off she didnt want to regret her decision to finally ask him why but when they pulled up at the Cave she admitted defeat yeah he would probably fucked her the way shes only dreamed but no women who's ever gone to this cave has ever come back out..alive that is.

The truck came to halting stop causing her to fly forward but before she could hit the dash his hand grabbed her arm yanking her out of the truck through the mouth of the cave her body begun to shake but to her amazement even with the knowledge she was very well die right here in these caves at the hands of the man dragging her her both shook with a slight fear but mostly arousal.

Once inside the cave Mac dragged her toward the wall near the corner where there was chains hanging low before she could ask what was going on he had both her wrist in chains and raised about her head her feet barely touching the cave floor, finally looking up her body reacted again but this time seeing him in his blue jumpsuit mask on top of his head and a beer in his hand made her wet for reasons even she didnt know.

MACSPOV

Walking towards her his buck knife was gleaming against the oil lamp flickers making her lick her lips, He saw all this Smirking at her 'Damn shes turned on by all this shit!' That thought excited him even more than he knew possible.

He knew who Miss Ryleigh Reeds was fuck it if he didnt, shes lived not far from him there whole lives and when his Cock sprang to life she was his first target but something in him stopped him all those years ago. He knew she had a thing for him he'll she couldnt honestly believe he didn't know who the fuck she was they've been neighbors for 4 years now and he knows it's her who cleans his house and fills his fridge and sometimes leaves a plate on his table when he comes home he ain't stupid.

But he ain't fucked a women in 2 years he hasnt killer or almost granted the ones he didnt was methed out whores who cared more about there next fix than the fact that he has just took them unwillingly. But her he could never bring himself to do that to her no matter how much he wanted her hell it was the ones that looked like her that he killed taken out his frustrations on not having the real thing.

But tonight she broke his resolve demanding to know if it was her body that kept him from taken her, he knew she knew that once a women enters this cave they never leave alive yet here she is rubbing her thighs together while biting her lip and that just excited him more.

No he won't kill her nor will he beat her almost to death but he will give her the whole package let's see if Miss Reeds is his match after all if he had her he wouldn't need to fuck those whores and he knew deep down that would be they only thing she would ask of him but why let that little cat out of the bag before he had sampled the good no he wants to play and see if she could really handle him the way he needs to.

Taken his knife he slices off her clothes nipping her skin just to see what she would do and when her head lured back while biting her lip he grinned 'Good girl!' He thought to himself.

Stripping his jumpsuit and mask he stood there in all his glory stroking his throbbing cock to ease the tension not wanting this to end before he really tested her, not giving her a chance to look at him he stepped up wrapping his arms around her thighs holsting her up and slamming into her hard and fast image his surprise when he felt his cock tear her hymen 'Hot damn she was a virgin!' That thought just excited him even more but didnt stop him no she was getting him all.

Pounding into her relentlessly her moans filled the cave like music to his ears when he felt her legs tighten around his body and her pussy tighten around his cock he had to grunt holding back his own release eyeing her beautiful chest he decided he was gonna claim her in a way he had no other right over her heart he bit her hard until he could taste the copper of her blood on his tongue her scream mixed between pain and pleasure was his undoing as he exploded inside of her cumming so hard his vision blurred.

Cursing he was pissed he didnt take her as hard and painful as he would another but seeing his mark still bleeding and feeling her cum running down his legs he decided this was better.

After catching their breath he released her of her restraints pulling her along as he sat naked on the stool pulling her inbetween his legs while he took a swig of the jack he has stashed here, she began to play with his hair kissing his forehead every now and again as he gathered his thoughts.

He knew he loved her hell he had since he was 16 but after his brother got him hooked on meth he stayed clear of her she was the one he protected from afar and deemed to good for his likes and yet here she is trying to sooth his battle inside his head after he just took her virginity roughly and bit her

"You got me girl..but I ain't stopping so if that's what your trying to accomplish you best walk your ass out of here now!" He finally spoke "I could never ask you to change I fell in love with the beast that you are as crazy as that seems all I ask is.." he cut her off "my cock is all yours baby I stop the fucking but i won't stop the rest!" He watched her smile spread wide before she took his lips against hers "Mac you just said you'll stop fucking other women that's all I would have ever dared ask...but I didnt say we couldn't still have our fun..after all bitches wont believe you only want me and well have to just show them and teach them a lesson now wont me I say we start with heather that bitch didnt think you could even get your dick up for me!" He felt shocked it wore off quickly his brain finally registering just what she was saying he smashed his lips to her pulling her up his lap and sliding her down his throbbing cock.

"You say the word baby I will fuck you six ways till Sunday while those bitches watch..then together well kill em!" Her moan after his words was all the confirmation he needed as he slammed her against his work bench pounding away as his beauty below him says "together mac well kill anyway who gets in our way..fuck like that baby your cock so good! You may be my beast but I ain't as nice as beauty call me yours and that what I am!" 

"MINE!" I growled reaching my climax once again.

From then on was the Mac and Ryleigh show and ever bitch in the area and surrounding counties who though it was smart to make comment or even hint about Ryleigh body met there demise after having to watch them fuck each other like animals, each one knew there death was coming quick when they noticed the carving on Ryleighs hip. Right there for all to see was a bite mark similar to the one on her chest only this was has Mac's name carved into her skin something he had done after there first kill together.


End file.
